From the Siberian Wasteland of Editing
by WrkofFctn
Summary: Scenes, that for whatever reason, were omitted from my story 'From Russia with Love'.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I mentioned in a previous Author's Note about not liking lemon writing, and I also mentioned cutting some of the scenes. Since some of you requested them...sigh...Here they are. This one is from chapter 16 (Cubs and Crimea) and is an alternative reaction to Bella's sex dream at the end of the chapter. I didn't keep it because I wanted her and Edward not to have sex again until the night of the gala...it made the build up better. (At least I thought so.) Also, none of these out takes have been beta'd. So plot inconsistencies or grammatical mistakes might appear._

* * *

"Good night Bella." He was still for a few seconds before I heard him turn back over.

"Good night Edward." I whispered.

I awoke in the middle of the night and found myself pressed up against Edward's chest. I tried to swallow back the moan that was threatening to climb up my throat due to the contact of his skin with mine. I inhaled and could smell his cologne mixed with sweat. It was ridiculous how aroused I became just from his scent. I had the sudden urge to lick his chest. I listened carefully to his slow and even breathing that told me he was sleeping. I ignored the cold fear in my stomach as I pressed my lips against his collarbone. I pulled back a little and he didn't move. I kissed him again. I felt myself growing bolder. I wiggled down lower and kissed his ribs. Then I tentatively stuck my tongue out and traced the line down his stomach with it. I stopped when I realized I could no longer hear him breathing. I slowly looked up to see Edward staring down at me. He didn't even smile, he just pulled me on top of him before ripping my underwear and bra off of me. I finally moaned and sat up straddling him. I leaned forward and he caught my lips with his. He broke the kiss before sitting up to whisper in my ear, "I need to be inside you."

I sat upright breathing heavily. _Oh God it was a dream. I was having a sex dream about Edward while sleeping next to him._ Edward stirred.

"Hey, are you alright? Did you have another nightmare?"

I shook my head. "No, I am fine." I could hear the fear in my voice.

He sat up and looked at me with concern before turning on the bedside lamp. "What's wrong Bella? You look like you saw a ghost."

I laughed nervously. "I think I am just going to go sleep in my room tonight, ok?"

He almost looked hurt. "You can tell me what is wrong."

I shook my head again.

"Please, I would feel really bad if you had another nightmare in your room."

He kept pestering me as I was trying to stop my heart from beating out of my chest.

"Oh for Christ's sake, I had a sex dream." I snapped.

His eyes widened momentarily before a lazy grin spread across his face. "About me?"

_God he is cocky._

I ignored him and went to get out of bed. His hand flew across the distance and grabbed my wrist. I turned to look at him about to protest.

"I am taking your silence as an admission of guilt." He smirked before reaching behind him to turn off the lamp. I tried to free myself from his grasp, but he drew me back into bed and pulled me against him.

"You can admit you are sexually attracted to me Bella. I have no problem admitting the same to you." He whispered into my hair.

I scoffed and placed my hands against his chest to push myself away. "You are full of yourself."

He hummed as if to agree. "You wish you were full of me." He retorted.

I swallowed and couldn't find anything snarky to reply with. Edward grinned and kept whispering in my ear.

"It would only be natural if you wanted to end the night with sex; after all I was thoughtful wasn't I?" He was teasing me and I knew it. His voice was close to laughing, but I was distracted from answering because his hand was working its way into my underwear.

I groaned and in spite of trying not to, I felt myself arch against his hand.

His fingers grazed me and he inhaled sharply. "God you are wet."

I moaned again and could feel his erection against my thigh.

He stroked me again and I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying out. I bucked against his hand as he started murmuring words I was too distracted to pay attention to in my ear. He slid two fingers into me and I gasped. I reached out and grabbed his erection through his underwear causing him to respond by sliding his fingers in and out of me faster while his thumb rubbed against me.

I pulled the elastic band of his underwear up and out and grabbed a hold of him.

He began thrusting into my hand matching the rhythm to that of his fingers thrusting in me. Aside from panting neither one of us was talking. At one point Edward inserted three fingers into me, and I clamped my thighs around his wrist. I arched against him as he thrust himself into my hand. He leaned closer to me and I looked up at him to see him staring at me with hooded eyes.

"Come for me Bella." His voice was husky and low and I came just listening to him command me.

"Fuck." I cried out. I tried to refocus and concentrated on getting him to finish.

I leaned forward and planted kisses along his collar bone before letting my tongue slide between my lips and licking my way down his stomach. When I reached my hand that was wrapped around him, I replaced it with my lips.

He hissed. "Bella."

I heard Edward make some sort of indistinguishable noise as he came into my mouth. I was a bit surprised at my act of brazenness. I crawled back up to my pillow and stared at Edward. Neither one of us moved for a few minutes. Finally, Edward hitched my leg around his waist and pulled me closer to him. I pressed my ear against his heart and listened to it returned to a normal rate.

"Okay you need to be sure and wake me up the next time you have a sex dream." He said before yawning.

I was half-asleep already but managed to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is from Chapter 18 - Romancing with Romanov Riches...I thought I would give Edward a sex dream since Bella had one...and then realized it was just fueling my own fantasies and not really doinga anything for the plot. _

* * *

"Thank you, by the way, for…taking care of me and protecting me. I appreciate it."

Edward felt the guilt wash over him. She was thanking him for something he shouldn't even be doing because she was forced to be involved with his family. What kind of marriage results in the wife thanking the husband for keeping her safe as a daily occurrence. He didn't want to argue over the semantics of it all, so he nodded before moving closer to her and pulling her against him.

They lay in silence until Edward and Bella eventually fell asleep.

That night Edward dreamed of Bella.

He rolled over to find her asleep on her back with her arm thrown over her head and her lips slightly parted. He carefully lifted the covers off of her and pushed them down to the end of the bed. She stirred and her skin prickled with goosebumps. He sat up and watched her for a few seconds before carefully lifting the hem of his shirt she was wearing and raising it a few inches. Her pale skin was taught over her hip bones and he traced his fingers across her waist. She sighed in her sleep. He watched as her stomach rose and fell with each breath and he lifted her shirt a bit higher. He carefully maneuvered his way across her body, so that he was straddling her legs. He made sure to put his weight on his knees, so as not to make her uncomfortable.

"Bella," he whispered.

She moved against the mattress, but her eyes remained closed.

Edward laid his hands flat against her stomach and skimmed them up under her shirt until they found her breasts.

He inhaled sharply as he passed a hand over each. Bella moaned in her sleep and wiggled under him. He cupped them a little more firmly and she arched into his hands. He could hear her breathing become heavier.

He removed one hand to lift the shirt higher to her chin so that he could see all of her chest.

As the cold air hit her torso he felt her nipples harden beneath his fingers. He hardened in response, and managed to push back the growl rising in his throat. Both hands resumed the exploration of her chest and he bent forward to press a kiss to her lips. She sighed again and murmured his name.

He dropped his head lower and let his tongue circle down to her breast while he gently squeezed the other in his hand. This time Bella's response was stronger.

She groaned and her hand came up and she tangled her fingers in his hair.

He ignored his throbbing erection and focused on the taste of her. He licked and sucked each breast in turn as she writhed under him pushing her hip up into his stomach.

"Edward," she said breathlessly.

He stopped to look up at her. She had her eyes half open and was struggling to form words.

"Take off my clothes."

He obeyed and pulled her shorts and underwear down her legs and threw them off the bed. He looked back up to see she had removed her shirt.

He rubbed a hand up her thigh and slid his other hand between her legs. She spread her legs wider for him, and he pushed them up over his shoulders.

He looked up at her until she met his gaze.

Her eyes locked with his, and he held her in his sight before dipping his head between her legs.

Her gasp when he first licked her was loud and sharp.

He rubbed his hands along the inside of her thighs while he let his tongue dip deeper into her. She cried out and moved her hips against him. His hands drifted up to the front of her and he let his finger slide lower against her and began making a circular motion.

It wasn't long before she was panting and calling to him to finish her.

But he stopped and moved back up her body.

She mewed when he buried himself in her neck and began kissing her. Her legs were still parted and she thrust her hips up against him. They brushed against his erection and he groaned before giving into temptation.

He looked her in the eyes.

"I love you Bella."

She moaned and kissed him on the lips as he guided himself into her.

He lost himself in her and began thrusting into her as she gripped his wrists and cried out.

He continued to thrust into her faster and faster until he finally finished inside her.

Edward sat up in bed and looked over to see Bella sleeping on her side. He held a hand over his heart to stop the erratic beating before he realized he had a massive erection.

He groaned and got up to the go to the bathroom to take care of his problem.

Over the next two weeks Edward felt distracted by his feelings for Bella and his attempt to keep them to himself. He was partially relieved when Rose and Emmett came over early Monday morning while Bella was at the university to talk to him. Rose had noticed his peculiar behavior and decided catching him at home alone was the best way to get him to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is an incomplete alternate version of chapter 19 - Cold War vs. Star Wars. It is the gala from Edward's pov but I never completed it because I ended up using Bella's pov instead. However, what I did finish I am putting up...sorry for the gaps_

* * *

Edward was awake and watching Bella sleep in his arms. He knew his alarm would be going off soon, but he wanted to watch Bella sleep for as long as possible. She was smiling. He reached out and traced her bottom lip with his thumb. She sighed and snuggled against him.

He felt his throat constrict, and he wrapped his arm around her. Tonight was a big night for her, and he wanted her to feel special. He needed her to feel special to him. He was trying to take Rosalie's advice, but it didn't seem to be working.

He had been trying to convey through his actions how much Bella meant to him. She seemed so involved with this gala's presentation though.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the alarm on his phone went off. He leaned forward to grab it from the coffee table and turn it off. He felt Bella begin to wake up.

She pushed away from his chest and looked up at him. She blushed slightly and looked away as if embarrassed by some unknown thought. She cleared her throat and sat up. Edward immediately missed her physical presence and sat up beside her.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"11:30."

She nodded in response and began fidgeting. "I think Rose is going to come over around five to help me with my hair and make-up. I don't know what I am going to do until then."

Edward reached out and placed a hand on her knee.

She stopped fidgeting and smiled sheepishly.

"We could go to a movie." Edward held his breath hoping she would agree. He wanted to experience as much as he could with her before it was over. He had never taken a girl on a date to a movie before.

Bella seemed surprised by his suggestion.

"O-okay?"

Did she think he was joking? He was being completely serious. He smiled at her acceptance.

"Yeah?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Edward stood up and held out a hand to help her off the couch. She took it gingerly and let him lead her to the bedroom. He watched as she disappeared in the closet, and he changed his t-shirt to a nicer polo shirt. He looked in the mirror at his hair. Since when had he been self-conscious of his grooming? He ran his hands through it and gave up after a bit. He stopped when he saw Bella come out of the closet wearing one of his shirts.

She furrowed her brow while looking at the floor and dropped suddenly to her hands and knees before fishing something out from under the bed.

Edward turned around to watch her. Her butt wiggled as she slid back and stood up. He smiled at her obliviousness to being observed.

Finally she looked up and caught him staring. She blushed and held up a shoe in her hand.

"Sorry. I seem to just leave things in your room."

Edward recoiled at her words. She was apologizing for living in his space…their space. He thought of it as their space, but she would never see it that way. It would be his room and his home in her mind. He wanted to share his life with her, but he knew that she wouldn't want to be forced into the life of his criminal family.

He noticed she was waiting for some sort of reply from him.

"Bella, its fine. I don't think of it as just my room anymore."

She bit back what she was about to say, and her mouth formed a small "Oh."

His eyes raked over her in his shirt. He suddenly felt compelled to have her strip off everything except his shirt and watch her walk around their home. He recalled the day of the Star Wars marathon when she was bare legged and in his shirt and shorts. He felt a wave of desire sweep across him. He shifted and cleared his throat.

"My shirt looks good on you..." He stopped and blushed a little. "I mean, the color of it, the green, looks good on you."

Good going, he thought. Use one of the oldest lines…_you look good in my clothes_.

She blushed and murmured thanks before quickly walking out into the living room.

"You look quite handsome, Edward." Rosalie said smiling. "A bit of advice…ask her for help with your tie."

Edward was about to protest and tell Rosalie that he had been tying his own tie for a while now, but she was already out the door.

Bella called from the bathroom. "Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, I need help with my tie though." He hoped Bella hadn't thought he lost his mind by asking for her help. He looked down at his tie and pulled it from his collar.

He heard a gasp from the bathroom and looked up. Bella was standing in the doorway and looked shocked.

He chuckled to see her so surprised at his appearance.

"You look…like James Bond." She said breathlessly.

Edward felt a surge of hope. It was moments like these that he could pretend she cared for him. He needed her to understand how much he loved her. He immediately thought of her love of a certain space pirate.

"Well, I was going for Han Solo, but I was told there was a dress code."

A smile spread across her face, and she closed the distance between them.

"Here let me help." She reached up and helped him with his tie.

Edward held his breath as she stepped in closer toward him and smoothed her hands down his chest. He could feel the heat from her breath and wanted to pull her even closer against him.

Edward reached up and brushed a curl of hair from her shoulder. She shivered.

"I think this is the most domestic we have been." She said teasingly. Edward fought the urge to groan and pull her to bed. He needed to break their contact or he wouldn't be able to control himself.

He reached up to grab her wrists. She looked up at him.

"You should probably finish getting ready."

Edward watched Bella with her father on the dance floor. He felt Emmett poke him in the back.

"You should go cut in. Chicks dig that shit. They think it is romantic."

Edward smirked when he heard Rosalie scoff.

"It isn't shit, Emmett. And it is romantic if there is romantic intent behind it."

Edward turned to see Emmett pull Rosalie toward him and kiss her on the cheek.

"I love you Miss Rosalie. Will you do me the honor of having the next dance?" He gave a ridiculous bow and looked up expectantly for Rose's answer.

She smiled widely and held out her hand. "Oh Mister Cullen, you do me great pleasure sir. I accept your offer."

Emmett pulled Rosalie into him and spun her out onto the dance floor. Edward sought Bella out and found her in about the same place as she had been before. He finished his drink and set the empty glass down to walk into the crowd of couples.

He paused right behind her unsure of how to approach. Luckily, Charlie noticed him and said something to Bella while nodding in Edward's direction.

Bella turned to face Edward and smiled.

"If you don't mind, sir?" Edward asked.

"She's all yours." Charlie said smiling.

Edward took Bella's hand and spun her into him. He held her hand in his and his other arm dropped around her waist. He pulled her even closer against him, so that her cheek was resting against his chest. She rested her free hand flat against his chest.

Edward lost himself in thought as he held her close. At one point the music grew louder, and he pulled her closer. His hand drifted up her back until it rested on her skin. She was warm and soft. Edward rested his chin on her head and smiled. This was their first dance as man and wife.

Suddenly, he felt Bella tense. She made a noise in her throat that sounded like she was crying. Edward stopped dancing. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head against his chest.

Edward pulled her away from him and leaned closer to wipe her tears away.

"Bella." He pleaded.

Her tears began falling faster and she shook her head.

"Don't be nice to me. It makes it worse."

Edward tried unsuccessfully not to chuckle. Bella telling him to be not nice, that was a change of pace.

Edward stepped out of the shower and tried to control his thoughts. He needed Bella to talk to him. She wasn't telling him something, and he couldn't make things okay for her until she opened up. He cringed at the look of pain in her eyes when he tried talking to her. Please God, don't let it be something he had done. Edward never wanted to make her feel like that.

Edward stared in the mirror at himself. Since when had he been so chicken shit scared to tell a girl he loved her. He needed to tell Bella tonight. Maybe if she was upset with him, she would understand that he hadn't meant to hurt her because he loved her. This was all just a misunderstanding.

His mind made up, he opened the door and glanced in the room. Bella was nowhere to be found. He sighed in frustration and grabbed a pair of underwear to throw on before walking out into the living room.

She wasn't there or in the kitchen, which left the guest room or her old room. He stalked down the hall and pushed open her door.

She was bundled up in the comforter of her bed and curled into a ball on her side. Edward felt a stab of betrayal that she would sleep in here instead of their bed. He hesitated before walking over to the empty side of her bed and laying down. He stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what he had done to cause her to shut down like this. He lay like that for an hour or so because he kept looking at the clock hoping the time would speed by until morning.

He felt Bella stir and out of the corner of his eye he saw her roll over to face him.

She jerked and gave a startled gasp.

He turned to face her. When he spoke, his voice was much calmer than he was feeling.

"I need you to tell me what I did. Obviously, your choice to sleep in here is to punish me."

She stared back at him. He watched as her eyes traveled down his body. Finally she huffed and pushed herself off the bed. Edward hungrily stared at her almost naked form. Her black lacy panties were the only thing she was wearing. He swallowed. Bella stomped out of the room.

He exhaled slowly and tried to concentrate on the reason she walked out instead of the fact that she was topless and gorgeous and within his distance. He growled out of frustration, sexual and emotional, and followed after her.

He didn't understand why she just couldn't have slept in their bed to begin with. Why was she mad at him?

He stopped in the living room as soon as he noticed her hunched over on the couch with her feet tucked under her.

He contemplated his next move. He quietly made his way to the other end of the couch and sat down.

Edward sighed.

"Why are you doing this? I feel like I am on repeat. You have GOT to tell me what is wrong. You haven't said more than ten words since we left the party. I cannot read your mind Bella. Unless you tell me…" Edward was surprised when he started his rant in Russian. It seemed to just happen naturally.

Bella's head snapped up when he began talking. She slowly stood up from the couch and shyly crosser her arms in front of her chest while walking over to him.

Edward felt his heart rate begin to increase when she stopped in front of him and place a hand on his shoulder.

He waited for her to say something, but she didn't. Instead he heard a small whimper escaper from her lips.

He closed his eyes. He just wanted her to be happy. Why wasn't she? He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him. She stumbled forward and he leaned his head against her stomach. Her hand drifted from his shoulder to his head, and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Edward barely suppressed the groan that was in the back of his throat. He lifted his head and gently traced the edge of her panties with kisses. She gasped.

"I…I don't want a divorce." Her voice was so quiet that Edward almost hadn't heard her. He froze. She had spoken in Russian, but it was the message that startled him. She didn't want a divorce? But that could only mean…

Surely, he misheard.

"What?" Edward whispered in Russian. He held his breath. He needed to hear her say the next words, but he was scared they wouldn't be what he was hoping.

"I don't want a divorce." She repeated, this time more clearly and louder. He heard the blood pounding in his head because he was still holding his breath.

"I love you."

Edward couldn't move. His motor function seemed unable to receive the message from his brain to pull Bella to him and carry her to their bed. He was in shock, and then he realized he had yet to respond.

He looked up at her. She was staring at the far wall of the kitchen avoiding his gaze. She finally looked down, and he couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across his face.

Leia who? Surely, even Han Solo would have admitted that Bella was by far more wonderful than any galactic princess. Suddenly, Edward knew his answer.

"I know." He said.

Bella's eyes widened and she smiled widely. Edward reached up and grabbed her hand from his head before kissing the palm.

He stood up and pulled her toward him. She became shy all of a sudden and looked at his chest. He gently lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. She smiled timidly and swallowed. Edward smirked at her sudden nervousness and leaned in to kiss her. He brushed his lips against hers before pulling away slightly and kissing her again with more insistence.

When he finally broke the kiss, Bella sighed and wrapped herself around him. Edward wrapped both arms around her waist and whispered.

"I love you Bella."

He smiled when he felt her shudder and squeeze herself against him. He also remembered that both of them were only in their underwear. He smiled and scooped her up.


	4. Chapter 4

_LEMON! That's all this chapter is. It had no plot purpose. In fact, originally I was going to have it as the final chapter of the story, but decided to just stick it here. Many of you wondered what sex dreams Edward had and what fantasy Bella agreed to act out...here it is._

* * *

Edward was sitting in his desk at the office when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called. He closed the window of budget reports he was going over and looked up to see Bella in a trench coat standing in the door.

He felt a grin slowly spread across his face.

She just looked peeved.

"I can't believe I am going to do this for you."

Edward just raised his eyebrows. "You said you would do whatever I wanted."

She huffed, but he could see a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Okay I know." She cleared her throat. "I need to get into character."

Edward burst out laughing. She glared at him before closing the door, leaving him in the room by himself.

He stopped laughing and waited for her to enter again.

He heard a knock again and she opened the door this time without an invitation from him.

However, now, she was wearing the same hat the waitresses at the club wear with her trench coat.

She looked a little frightened. Edward was beginning to have doubts about this. Maybe he should have just lied and told her something simpler to do.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen?"

He jerked his head up as she was speaking in Russian.

"I was told I was to come here to interview for a job?"

Edward watched Bella as she walked closer and opened her trench coat before letting it drop to the floor.

He felt his mouth go dry as she stood in front of him wearing the Club Moscow waitress uniform. Only she somehow managed to find one that was one size too small on top. Her breasts were pushed together and threatening to spill out of the cups.

He swallowed and barely nodded.

Bella sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you. I have been looking for a job for so long, and was told you would help me."

Edward was about to stand up when he realized she would notice his erection that he already had, and he didn't want her to break character by laughing. So he held out a hand to a seat in front of the desk.

She sat down and leaned forward. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe normally.

The little tease was pushing her breasts together even more by using her arms as she placed her hands in her lap.

Bella continued her act of frightened innocence.

"Did you receive my resume?"

Edward opened his eyes and nodded. "Yes. You seem like a nice girl, but you have never been in the food service industry before. I don't know if you would fit as a waitress here."

Bella pushed out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Oh please, Mr. Cullen. I need a job so badly. Any _job._"

Edward groaned as she emphasized the last word. Bella continued.

"I will do _anything_ you want me to."

Edward fidgeted in his seat. Bella was better at this than he had ever anticipated. He cleared his throat.

"I don't know. You have never waited tables before. What could you do that would convince me you are right for the job?"

Bella slowly stood up and walked behind the desk until she was standing next to Edward. He looked up and made eye contact with her before she dropped to her knees and placed a hand on his thigh.

"Just give me a chance to prove myself to you...sir." She dropped her voice until it was barely a whisper.

Edward turned the chair toward her so she was now in front of him. He forced himself not to smirk, and instead managed to look bored.

"As much as I want to help a fellow Russian in need, I just don't see you being able to hold your own..."

He paused as Bella placed her hands on his knees and spread his legs apart before moving between them.

"...here at the club. All of the waitresses have..."

Bella let her hand reach up and began unbuttoning his shirt buttons. She placed her hand against his chest and rubbed it down until she grabbed a hold of his belt and began unbuckling it.

"...had previous experience. I interviewed everyone of them and they..."

Bella had now unzipped his pants. Edward smirked as he remembered purposefully not wearing underwear today.

"...were able to prove themselves by having great customer service records and previous employer recommendations."

Bella grabbed a hold of his erection with her hand and stroked while looking up at him through her lashes.

He could no longer restrain himself and he threw his head back against the chair and groaned.

He felt her tongue glide up and down his length before she stopped and began speaking.

"I do not need customer service skills when I can service you all you want...sir."

Edward groaned louder and pulled the fur cap off Bella's head before fisting his fingers through her hair.

She opened her mouth and slowly slid her lips all the way down his length. She sucked gently at him and let her tongue play across his skin before beginning to move her mouth up and down him.

Edward tried to form coherent thoughts. A part of him wanted to finish in her mouth...the part that needed immediate gratification. But a larger part needed to be inside her. He lifted his head off the back of the chair and forced himself to open his eyes.

He watched for a minute as Bella ran a hand along the top of his thigh. He sighed and used the fingers tangled in her hair to gently pull her off of him.

She slowly slid her mouth off and looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Are you not happy with my oral skills, Mr. Cullen?"

Damn it. How could she still be in character after all this? Edward managed to shake his head.

"No, your skills are phenomenal." His voice was husky, so he cleared his throat.

Edward suddenly got an idea. "I want you to give me a lap dance."

For a brief moment Bella's eyes widened. She quickly recovered though and stood up.

"I need music," she said matter-of-factly.

Edward nodded as she removed her boots. He found some rock mix Emmett had on the computer and clicked on the first song he thought would work.

As the beginning guitar chords of AC/DC's "Back in Black" came on, he saw Bella fight the urge to smile.

He was enjoying this even more than he thought he would.

She pointed to the sofa against the far wall.

"You should sit there...sir." She said.

He contemplated zipping up his pants before standing up, but decided against it and just held them up as he walked across the room.

He sat down and Bella walked slowly toward him. She stopped in front of him and began swaying her hips to the beat as she reached behind her and unclasped the top of her uniform.

Edward watched as it fell to the floor. He looked back up at her and she arched an eyebrow. She brought her hands back down by skimming them across the front of her body. He literally licked his lips as her hands touched her breasts. She stopped at the top of the uniform bottoms and pulled them down letting them, too, fall to the floor.

She stepped out of them and crawled up on the sofa, so that she was straddling his lap on her knees.

She leaned forward to rest her hand on the wall behind him and her hair swung in front of her face.

She began grinding against him. Every time she dipped her hips lower the top of his erection would brush against her stomach.

After about a minute she crawled off of him and stood back up. She turned around and sat on his lap while reaching an arm behind her to hook around his neck.

He buried his head in her hair as she began rubbing her beautiful ass against his erection. His hands moved forward and encircled her waist before drifting up to her breasts where he began massaging them. Bella moaned and stopped her movements. Edward was about to protest when she picked her legs up off the floor and tucked them under her so that she was straddling him backwards on her knees. Edward took over as he scooted forward and, placing his hands on her waist, guided her down on top of him. She cried out as he thrust up into her. And then she really surprised Edward.

"Oh Mr. Cullen, so you are so big. I want you in me deeper."

Edward could barely make out his next request. "Call me Edward."

Bella moaned again. "Edward, fuck me harder. Harder, Edward."

Edward felt himself losing control as he sped up his movements.

Bella cried out as she came moments before he did.

They both were quiet as they tried to catch their breaths. Bella was leaning with her back against his chest. She began laughing. Edward scooted her off and next to him on the couch.

Edward looked at her with amusement.

She began laughing harder. "That was the most ridiculous thing I have ever done."

Edward looked skeptical. "Really? It was the most ridiculous?"

She caught her breath and stopped laughing. "Well...maybe not the most. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it. Fuck that was good, but still." She smiled at him.

He chuckled and pulled her down so they were lying on the couch.

"So did your agreement only pertain to one sex dream or can I use it multiple times?"

Bella began laughing again.

"I can't believe you had a dream of me giving you a blow job in a waitress uniform. Well, actually, I can. But you never mentioned anything about the lap dance. I had no idea what to do."

Edward smirked. "Yes, that was...improvised. And you are more than qualified to give lap dances. To me... that is."

"Oh darn, here I was hoping I could parlay my new talent into a means of paying for my schooling."

Edward snorted. "How about I pay off your schooling and you pay me back with lap dances?"

"So you are going to pay for sexual gratification?"

Edward smiled. "No, I have a feeling you would give that out for free. I have just learned my lesson, and know that you don't want me paying for your schooling. So if I do pay for it, I figure you can do some 'extra credit' to pay me back."

Bella smiled wider. "Oh I have no problem letting you pay for my schooling now that we are married for real. But if you need an excuse to have me sex you up more so than usual, I can play along."

Edward laughed out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

_This was the original plot idea I had for chapter 25 - Tradition! I scrapped the idea when I hit a writer's block and realized I didn't like the direction it was heading. I am a little sad about losing Bella's revenge seduction. Oh well._

* * *

I flipped through the pages of the news magazine absently while sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Emmett had brought both Rosalie and I for a baby checkup and cast change respectively.

He and Rose were with the physician now. I smiled at how insistent he had been that she make an appointment as soon as possible. Wednesday had been the earliest the doctor could see her, and he was able to fit my cast change in as well.

So, here I was staring at an article about the latest connections between the Iranian nuclear program and the Russian government, except I wasn't paying attention to the details of the story. Instead, I was thinking about my own connections with a certain Russian family.

I sighed and closed the magazine. I knew why Edward didn't want me to go to Moscow. And to be completely honest, if I was in his shoes, I would feel the same way. But there was more to my argument that I hadn't told him – his parents. I actually had been thinking about them ever since beginning my thesis. I don't know why I was so fixated on discovering the truth about them. I mean, I wasn't delusional or so naïve to think they were still alive. But if I could just know what happened to them or where their bodies were buried…

I felt compelled to learn the truth about this. Rosalie seemed to think that Edward and Emmett never thought about their birth parents when she told me the story of Carlisle's beginnings with the mafia. However, I had seen Edward's face when he showed me the photographs and watch and locket from the shoe box. There was a piece of him that was missing, and I wanted to find it for him. I couldn't tell him that though. He would insist it wasn't important, especially if it meant me going to Moscow with him. I needed a second opinion on this. Normally, I would go to Alice for advice, but I needed someone closer to the situation. I knew that Emmett still had no idea about the trip to Moscow, but maybe I could convince Rosalie to stay quiet about it and have her help me figure out a solution.

"Isabella Cullen?"

A nurse poked her head from around a door. I set the magazine back on the table and stood up to follow her.

Half an hour later I walked back out to the waiting room to see Rosalie and Emmett hunched over in conversation. Their heads were touching, and they were lost in their own world. I smiled and cleared my throat. They both pulled back and looked up at me sheepishly.

"So…how'd it go?"

Rose smiled. "Great. Everything is great."

Emmett smiled as well and leaned over to kiss Rose on the forehead.

"We got to see the heartbeat." Emmett said proudly.

I couldn't help the ridiculous smile that spread across my face.

"There is going to be a baby that I can kiss and smell and squeeze."

Rose laughs at my outburst. "Smell?"

I nod. "Babies smell so good. All clean and baby lotion-y. And they have the cutest yawns."

Emmett looked at me skeptically. "Bella, you are weird."

I laughed. "No, I used to babysit a lot. I know these things. Just wait. The little peanut is going to get here, and you won't be able to keep your nose off him."

"Him?" Rose asked.

"Or her. Which would you prefer?"

Rose shook her head and smiled. "I don't care. I am just excited to be having a baby at all."

Emmett stood up and held out his hand for Rose.

"We better get going. Mom and Dad want us to meet them for lunch. I will drop you off at the club, Bella…unless, you would rather go home?"

"No. Edward's at the club. I will go keep him company."

Emmett nodded and led the way out of the doctor's office.

"Who'd have thought," he called over his shoulder. "That things would have ended up this way?"

We reached the car and climbed in. "Which way is that?" I asked.

Emmett started the car and backed out of the parking space before answering me.

"Well three months ago, if you had told me that I was going to be a dad and you and Edward were going to be madly in love with each other, I would have said you were clearly out of your mind."

Rose snorted. "I'd have just called the whole idea insane."

I smiled to myself. "Yeah. I suppose my life is slightly different than I anticipated six months ago."

We pulled into the club parking lot, and Emmett and Rose followed me inside to meet up with Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella, do you remember the night we caught you eavesdropping?" Rose asked.

I burst out laughing.

We entered the main room and Edward looked up from where he was sitting at the bar at the sudden commotion.

I walked over and kissed him before turning back to Rosalie.

"Uh yes. I was scared shitless…and slightly intoxicated. Everything seemed so much scarier due to my drunken state."

Emmett laughed.

"You were hilarious. I just picked you up from the door to the VIP room and hauled you down to the office. Man, you have a filthy mouth when you are mad. And, you kicked me in the ribs."

He grimaced at the memory.

Edward suddenly understood what we were talking about and groaned.

"I don't think it is very funny." He said matter of factly.

I snorted. "Of course you don't. You had your knickers in a twist convinced I was sent to sabotage the whole operation. I don't know why I didn't fall in love with you then and there. You were so charming and accommodating." I looked pointedly at him.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed me around the waist. "I can show you how accommodating I can be after everyone leaves." He whispered in my ear.

I shivered and tried to focus on Rosalie and Emmett's end of the conversation.

"Yeah, Bella, what were you wearing that night?"

I blushed. "Listen here, Miss Legs a mile long, not all of us are born with the innate sense of style or confidence you have. Besides, I didn't own any outfits appropriate for going to a club." I hastily added.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "I am so glad we found you. You would be a lost fashion soul…oh and obviously never have met Edward, but really, the most important thing being that I gave you a sense of style."

Emmett laughed and went to go find Carlisle and Esme. I glared at Rosalie who smiled sweetly in return before following Emmett.

I turned back toward Edward. He was looking down at me funnily.

"What?"

He sighed. "Do you think Rose is right? About us, I mean? Would we really have never found each other if it hadn't been for my families criminal activities?"

"And my habit of eavesdropping." I added.

"Yes, that too I suppose."

I pursed my lips and thought. "I don't know. Does it matter? It is just hypothetical anyway."

He shrugged. "I just wonder if we had met under different circumstances, like at a coffee shop or grocery story, if we would have spoken to each other. Well, I would have spoken to you." He reached his hand out and pushed my hair behind my ear. "I would find you attractive no matter the situation."

I looked away and felt my face grow warm. Edward pulled me toward him. I giggled into his shirt.

"What?" He asked.

"I probably would have shot you down and been really sarcastic." I said.

He pulled away and held me at arm's length. "Really?"

"Oh, don't look so hurt. You forget that your reputation preceded you. Had the Edward of six months ago approached me, no matter how fuck hot you are, I would have turned you down…probably." I added with a slow smile.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Fuck hot?"

I smiled wider. "So I might not have turned you down right away, but I would have been very apprehensive about the whole idea of dating you."

He grabbed my waist and lifted me up to sit on a bar stool in front of him. "I think I would have been able to convince you to give me a chance." He leaned in and kissed me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away and stared at him. He smiled. I smiled back and decided to mention Moscow again. I had decided to tell him about wanting to look for his parents. Now seemed like the best time since he seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hey, I know you said…"

"We are leaving for lunch now." Emmett's loud voice interrupted. "I left the schedule for this weekend on the desk if you want to look it over, Edward."

Edward sighed and nodded. He started to walk toward the office before remembering me and turning.

"You were saying something?"

I shook my head. My resolve wavered. "It wasn't anything important."

Edward peered at me for a few seconds and nodded. "I will be just a few minutes, and then we can head home, okay?"

I forced a smile. "Yep. Sounds good."

The following afternoon Emmett was called into a last minute meeting with the security staff for the club, so Edward volunteered to take Rose and me to the gym.

"I will work out while you two do your aqua jogging or whatever Emmett calls it." He said.

Rosalie huffed. While she had volunteered to go with me, Emmett was now forcing her to only do aquatic exercising. Even though she was only six weeks along, Emmett insisted it was safer for the baby. I knew Emmett was being a little irrational about the whole taking it easy thing, but I also understood that he didn't want a situation like Garrett and Kate's to occur.

I patted Rose on the arm and smiled.

"C'mon. It'll be fun."

She raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine."

Earlier in the week she and I had gone to Nike Town to purchase swim suits. She insisted on getting two pieces for us both.

"Rose," I protested. "Don't most people wear one pieces to swim at the gym?"

She glared at me as she was stepping out of the dressing room

"I refuse to wear a one piece while I look like this." She gestured to her ridiculously flat stomach. Her brow furrowed.

"After the baby, I won't look the same."

She stared off into space.

I sucked up my courage and walked out from behind the dressing room door I had been peeking around.

"Hey." I said as I rubbed her arm. "Emmett is still going to think you are one smokin' hot mamma." I smiled at her. She returned the smile weakly.

"Besides," I added. "Just look at Heidi Klum and Demi Moore. They have both had three and four kids and still have guys in their twenties drooling over them."

Rose nodded slowly and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back.

I realized that to any outsider, it probably sounded as though Rose cared more for her looks than having a baby. Luckily, I had come to know her so well that what she really was afraid of was not being seen as sexy by her husband. I rubbed her back, and she pulled away.

"Better?"

She nodded. "I still want to get a two piece though."

I sighed and relented. Who was I tell her no.

We both began to walk back to the dressing rooms when we noticed three salesmen standing in the door way staring at us. I blushed and ran to the room. I heard Rose laugh. I could just imagine her winking at them before prancing back to her room.

Edward was driving to the gym, and I kept shifting around in my seat trying to keep my bathing suit bottoms from riding up. Occasionally, he would glance over at me and raise his eyebrows. I huffed and looked in the back seat at Rose. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Quit being a baby about it. It's just a swimsuit. Aren't you from Miami? Didn't you practically live in a bikini?"

I saw Edward grin out of the corner of my eye, and I knew he was picturing me in a bikini.

I rolled my eyes. "No, Rose. Despite your preconceptions of Miami, people do in fact where clothing there. Bikinis are not appropriate attire for school or work. Plus, my father was super strict and wouldn't let me wear one until I was sixteen."

Rosalie's mouth dropped in astonishment.

I ignored her outrage over my lack of skin during my teenage years, and we drove the rest of the way to the gym in relative silence.

Rose cocked her head to the side.

"He seduced you in an elevator to get the information out of you? Holy hell, that's fucking hot."

I smiled and bit my lip while nodding.

"Yeah, it would have been even hotter had we finished in the elevator. But he nearly dropped me when I let your pregnancy slip."

Rosalie burst out laughing. The noise echoed off the walls of the pool area creating a deafening sound. Rose stopped laughing and smacked her hand on the surface of the water.

"That's your way in."

I arched an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Bella, any guy, no matter how stalwart in his resolve, can be persuaded to a woman's line of thinking with a bit of seduction."

I snorted. "Yeah, I don't think Edward is going to do what I want him to do just because I give him a blow job."

Rose's eyes widened. "Well, that isn't exactly seduction is it?"

I was confused. She smiled.

"You can't just get him off, and then expect him to give in. You have to dangle the possibility of hot, passionate, no boundaries sex to get him to cave."

I was still unsure. Rose, however, seemed to be more than willing to form a game plan.

I treaded water while she began drawing up, what she termed, Operation Hot and Bothered.

"Okay, Bella. The first thing with this plan of seduction is to catch him off guard. That obviously worked for you in the elevator. You have to spring on him when he least suspects and in a place that he can't escape."

"So, aside from the State Penitentiary, what are some of your suggestions?"

Rose glared at me. Suddenly, a smile spread across her face.

"Here."

"Here? As in the pool?"

She shook her head. "No. The steam room at the gym. Emmett and Edward always go in one after a workout. Just make sure you are the only two in it."

I stopped her. "Those are men only. How would I even get to the men's only steam rooms? I haven't even been in the women's steam rooms."

Rose waved off my concern. "Leave it to me. I will work it out. Now, the next thing you need to learn is confidence."

I snorted. Again, Rose glared.

"Bella, this is your husband. He already finds you incredibly sexy. All you need to do is capitalize on that. You need to enter that steam room knowing that you are going to get him to do whatever you want. Don't give him time to think about your motives. Just go in there oozing sex. If he starts to catch on to your reasons behind the sauna sexy times, amp up the kinkiness."

I stared at her with my mouth open.

"You must seriously be out of your mind."

Rose huffed. "Do you or do you not want to get Edward to take you to New York with him?"

I bit my lip, unsure about how I felt about this whole Operation Hot and Bothered. I mean, it had worked for Edward. But he also knew I would be easy to manipulate like that. I suddenly began to wonder if I could manipulate Edward. I cringed. Manipulate sounds like such a dirty word…dirty…like sex in a public place. I felt my stomach clench at the idea.

"Fine. I will do it."

Rose pumped her fist in the air. "Good. C'mon, let's go."

"What? Now?"

"Yes, now. No time like the present."

Rose was pulling me along behind her to the steps. She helped me climb out of the pool and practically dragged me to the showers.

I was doing all I could to keep up. I cried out in surprise when she threw me in a shower and yanked the bottoms of my bathing suit off.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I tried crossing my legs and covering myself. She ignored me and signaled for me to lift my arms.

I refused to move. She sighed.

"You can't go in there smelling like chlorine. You need to take off your swimsuit and wash your hair."

She handed some shampoo and body gel combination to me that she had retrieved from her gym bag.

I took it and then pulled the curtain.

"Fine." I yelled over the noise of the shower. "But let me wash myself. I don't need you getting all soapy with me." I stopped and began laughing hysterically.

Rose peeked her head around the curtain and looked worried – like I might have suddenly lost my marbles.

I shooed her out and managed to quit giggling enough to talk.

"Can you imagine Emmett's face if you told him you soaped me up in the shower?"

Rose's laughter filled the locker room. "Oh that face would be priceless. Let's do it."

"What?"

"Yeah, during the baseball game Friday night, we will let slip that you and I showered together and make sure we have a camera ready so we can take a picture of their faces."

She and I began laughing. I could barely concentrate on rinsing the soap out of my hair. Finally we both calmed down, and I turned the shower off and reached out for a towel. She handed me one, and I dried my hair before wrapping it around my body. I pulled back the curtain and stepped out.

Rose leaned in and sniffed. "Good. Now you smell sexy and alluring like," she reached into the shower and pulled out the body wash, "Strawberry Milkshake. Ooh, you will smell edible." She raised her eyebrows at me suggestively.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, how alluring. But what should I wear?"

Rose gave me an 'are you stupid?' look. "Uh earth to Bella, you are currently wearing your seduction outfit."

I scoffed. "I am not going to walk through the gym in my towel."

"Yes, you are. Think of it as a way to practice self-confidence." She grabbed my wrist and yanked me through the locker room out into the hallway.

I was too horrified to put up a fight. Rose halted at the doorway leading to the gym floor and peered around the corner.

"Good." She looked back at me. "We timed this perfectly. He is heading to the steam rooms now. Follow me."

The command was redundant since she kept her hand on my wrist and pulled me across the workout area.

I felt my face grow red and kept my eyes on my bare feet.

_I am sure I am breaking a shit load of health code violations. I don't even want to think about the diseases I could contract from this floor._

Finally, we reached a hallway on the other side. I looked behind at the way we had come. Surprisingly, no one seemed to have paid us any mind. Everyone was intent on their own workout regimen to notice the half-naked girl being dragged by the swimsuit clad model.

"Wait here." Rose instructed.

She sauntered off to the counter where an extremely built man was reading a muscle magazine. I assumed he was in charge of monitoring the steam rooms.

I couldn't hear what Rosalie said because she was whispering and leaning over the counter. I snickered when I noticed the man ogling her chest. After a few more words were exchanged, Rose pushed away from the counter smiling. She turned back to me and gave me the thumbs up sign.

When she was close enough, she leaned in and whispered. "Act upset. I told him you dropped your gym bag in the toilet, and you need to talk to your husband so he can run home to get a change of clothes."

I resisted the urge to point out the many flaws in Rose's story. Obviously Sir Meat Head bought it. I am sure it didn't hurt that Rose's lie was served with a healthy dose of cleavage. Luckily my look of mortification and panic was genuine as we passed Sir Meat Head.

Rose peeked in the small windows of each door before stopping half way down the hall way.

"He's in this one. Here," she held up a bunch of keys and handed them to me. "They are numbered to correspond with the sauna number. Just remember to lock it behind you. Oh, and when you come out, tell the attendant you found them on the ground."

I just looked at her in awe.

"What? They were just lying on the counter. I can't be blamed if the male species loses all brain function when presented with my boobs." She winked and turned to head back out.

"Go get him, tiger." She called over her shoulder.

I watched as she turned the corner before turning to face the door. I felt my stomach drop at the realization of what I was about to do.

_C'mon. Quit being a pansy about this. Just because you haven't actively seduced your husband doesn't mean you can't. Channel bikini Leia. If she can strut around in a metal bikini and fire guns and not break a sweat, surely you can drop your towel and make your husband beg. Or better yet, think of all those Bond girls, who also happened to be bikini clad, who used their sex appeal to get James to do what they wanted. Be Pussy Galore and Leia all in one - a metal bikini wearing, space pirate and secret agent seducing, Soviet slayer of men._

I giggled and found the key to the room.

I took a deep breath and unlocked the door and pushed it open. The steam swirled around the sudden gust of air from the open door. I removed the keys and dropped them on the inside of the doorway before shutting the door behind me.

Edward jerked his head up when the door slammed shut. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of me.

I smirked at his expression. Maybe this would be easier than I thought.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

I bit my bottom lip trying to think of a sexy reply. I was coming up blank as my gaze traveled over Edward's torso. He had a towel draped across his lap, but I let my gaze linger there before lifting my eyes up to his. His expression was one of amusement as he watched me gawk at him.

I feigned an expression of innocence and took a step closer to him.

"I missed you."

He raised an eyebrow. I raised one back and reached up to unwrap the towel from around me.

I watched Edward's reaction as his eyes followed the towel's descent and then returned to travel up my body.

I slowly took a few more steps toward him. He shifted ever so slightly, and I felt myself smirk even more than before.

I dropped to my knees in front of him, and he swallowed.

"Bella." He whispered.

"Hmm?"

I rubbed my hands up his thighs and stopped when I reached where the edge of the towel met his stomach. I gently grabbed the edge of the towel and pulled it off his lap. His breathing increased, and I smiled wider.

I placed my hands back on his knees and slowly rubbed them up his thighs.

"Edward." I purred.

I leaned in forward as if to move closer to his lap before bracing my hands on his thighs and standing up.

He watched me with a hooded gaze.

I lifted my knee on to the bench and straddled his lap when my other leg followed.

I leaned forward and began kissing his neck. He groaned. I fought back a cry of triumph.

"Edward?"

He made a noncommittal grunt between heavy panting.

"You know what would really make me wet?"

This time he just exhaled loudly. I took that as a cue to continue.

His hands had drifted from my waist up to my breasts, and he began gently squeezing. I focused on my mission and not on his large rough hands.

_Yay me for staying on target._

"I want you to fuck me on a hotel balcony." I whispered in his ear.

He growled, and his hands skimmed back down to my waist.

He pulled me closer to him so that I was smashed against his chest. I kissed his lips lightly before pulling away to look at him.

He was breathing heavily. "I plan on doing that Friday night." He answered.

"Nooo," I whimpered. "I want you to fuck me in a foreign city."

I leaned in and kissed him harder this time. He parted his lips, but I grabbed a hold of his bottom lip with my teeth and gently pulled before letting go.

He barely nodded his head in agreement with my statement.

I flicked my tongue out and lightly traced his jaw with it. When I reached his ear, I whispered.

"I want you to make me come so hard that I scream your name…in Moscow."

His hands stilled at my waist. I immediately settled lower on my knees and let my butt brush across his lap and across his very erect member. I forced myself not to laugh at my conquest

Edward hissed and his fingers dug into my waist.

I once again leaned forward and nipped his ear.

"Please." I pouted. "I promise to listen to whatever you tell me to do in Moscow. If I misbehave… you can punish me however you see fit."

I cringed at how stupid I sounded. However, it must have worked for Edward because he groaned even louder.

"Bella," He was trying to think and fuck at the same time.

_Ha. It's not so fun being on the opposite end of the seduction line, is it?_

"Your school work." He grunted grasping for any readily available excuse.

"I talked with Dr. Skaya. She said as long as I continue my research over there, I can still receive credit. She has even arranged an advisor to help me through the University of Moscow."

Edward lost a bit of his hazy look. I readjusted my position and slowly lowered myself on him. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

"I know what you are doing." He said smirking.

I tried, unsuccessfully, not to smile. "Oh?" I let my nails lights drag down across his chest.

His hands repositioned themselves on my waist and he twisted to the side. I gasped at the sensation that shot through me. His smirk grew wider.

"Mm. You are lucky that I find you so damn irresistible."

I leaned in toward him and brushed his lips with mine.

"Please, let me go. I wasn't lying when I said I would be good…unless you want me to be naughty."

His eyes flew open. I smiled seductively and moved in for the kill.

"I can be very naughty if you want me to. Just let me go to Moscow with you, and you'll find out."

Edward smiled slowly. "Fine. You can come. But I am going to make you wish you hadn't given me control of your punishment."

He raised his eyebrows. My body tingled at his suggestion.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and in one fluid movement stood up while hitching my legs around his hips.

I groaned at the sensation that the shift caused. He pinned me against the wall and buried his head in my neck.

"I suppose it is only fair seeing as how I owe you from the elevator." He said.

I nodded. "Yes. Although, I still want an elevator fuck."

He chuckled and looked up to kiss me.

Forty minutes later Edward and I were sneaking out


End file.
